The present invention relates generally to sealing devices which may be resealed after use. It is often necessary to provide an inexpensive container in which the contents of the container are protected by a trouble free reusable seal. Previous attempts at producing such a container have had several shortcomings. First, the previous attempts have required complex systems with numerous components each requiring expensive die cutting in manufacture. Second, the resealing system was unreliable in that after a limited umber of re-closures the seal often failed to close or adhere. Additionally the sealing component of the container was often a separate component which would become dislodged and thereupon misplaced by the user.